Love Comes Softly
by 12fuckedducks
Summary: Its been four months since the Final Battle of Hogwarts. Hermione Granger one third of the Golden Trio , a victor and war Hero is settling back into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to finish her final year of schooling. All she wanted was a quiet final year ( Full Summery inside)


**Love Comes Softly**

 **By:12FuckedDucks**

 **Summery: Its been four months since the Final Battle of Hogwarts. Hermione Granger one third of the Golden Trio , a victor and war Hero is settling back into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to finish her final year of schooling. All she wanted was a quiet final year. ; All Draco Malfoy wanted was to complete his Probation for his involvement in the war. And part of his requirements for that was to finish his Schooling no problem right? What he hadn't expected was to find himself having to work alongside Potters Precious Mudblood. Let alone enjoying every single moment of it. HG/DM BZ/PP RW/LB HP/GW. Rated M for Future Chapters ( Draco and Hermione Love Fiction Rewritten and Revamped)**

 **A/N: Hello Everyone , Here is Chapter 1. Of Love Comes Softly a rewrite of my Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy Love Fanfiction. I hope everyone enjoys it. Please leave your thoughts and Suggestions in the Reviews! And remember to set the story to your Favorites and Story Alerts. I will respond to all reviews in the A/N of the next chapter!**

 **Note: ×°×°× marks the change of persons Point Of View.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not take credit for the Characters in this story. Only the Plot.**

Chapter 1.

Hermione Granger stood on the Platform 9 ¾ waiting to get aboard the Hogwarts Express to go off to school for her final year of schooling. The Second Wizarding War had ended Four Months Previously. She and her best friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter were part of what the Wizarding World called the Golden Trio, War Heroes and even Saviors of the Wizarding World for their work of Defeating Lord Voldemort. She along with a handful of other students including her best Girlfriend Ginny Weasley were Going back to School this term. Harry and Ron had decided not to return. Harry had been accepted into the Auror Program at the Ministry of Magic. And Ron was helping his Brother George at his joke shop. George hadn't been the same ever since Fred had been killed. She though back to the Funeral that had been held at the Burrow a few days after the war had ended .

 _The Priest stood in his black robes surrounded by the entire Weasley family and their close friends in the small family cemetery he cleared his throat before speaking " we are gathered here today to celebrate the life of Fredrick Arthur Weasley, a Brother, a Son, a Friend. Who was taken from this world too soon, but had given his life in the fight for justice and freedom_ _ **.**_ _Fredrick was a kind Soul, his passion was making others Happy and full of Laughter. Even in the most Darkest of times he along with his brother George knew how to keep everyone's spirits light. At this time I am going to invite Fredrick's Brother George to say a few words"_

Hermione shook her head pulling herself from the memory , George had stumbled up to the front reeking of Firewiskey and other muggle liquors. Had said a few words before he had taken his wand and had tried to Adva himself into oblivion. It took both Mr. Weasley and Charlie to pull his wand from his hands and hold him down, With Mrs. Weasley screaming in the background and Ginny curled into Harrys Chest sobbing , They had to admit George into the Psychiatric Ward of St. Mungos Hospital. He had finally been allowed to return home a couple weeks ago. But he just kept to himself, he didn't laugh or make jokes, he didn't even smile anymore he just sat in his room only coming out to use the facilities or to eat meals. So Ron had decided to not go back to School to Run the Joke Shop until George was able to go back to work.

Suddenly the train whistle blew and she was brought back to her senses. She turned to Harry and Ron who had come along to see her and Ginny off and smiled at the both of them " Be sure to write, and we can get together on Hogsmeage weekends. Im really going to miss you both. It wont be the same without you two these with me" she said wrapping her arms around them both . Harry Smiled down at her " Well write everyday, well almost everyday , and we will see you October 1st for your first Hogsmeage Trip. Well get lunch and go shopping" Ron nodded his head and smiled " well be in touch Mione, we could never forget about you" He said with a smile. "you better get on the train though, its about to leave" he said pushing her forward. Hermione laughed and jumped aboard, turning back as the train started moving to smile at her Boys . only heading in to find where Ginny had found to sit when the station was disappearing into the distance.

She gave a small smile as she headed down the train corridor taking a quick look in all the carriages for Ginny. That's when she saw none other than Draco Malfoy sitting alone reading a book in one of the carriages. She stopped and stood there staring at him , she couldn't figure out why he would want to come back to School let alone be allowed to return. She was about to turn and continue on her way when she heard him speak to her " Don't just stand there staring like a fool Granger, come in and sit down or continue on your way. Just stop staring at me like I have three heads. " he said pointing to the empty seat across from him , still engrossed in the book in front of him. She didn't say anything and against her better judgement she walked into the carriage and sat down in the seat he had pointed to . They sat there in silence for a good five minutes before she finally blurted out " what are you reading?"

Draco looked up surprised to see her sitting across from him. He hadn't actually expected her to take his offer and join him in the carriage. He didn't respond right away. He reached for his bookmarker and closed the book he had been reading and set it beside him, " if you must know its Pride and Prejudice By: Jane Austen " he answered her with a slight blush creeping across his face " but I swear Granger if you tell anyone I will curse you into oblivion" he finished with a sneer .

Hermione looked at him with a shocked expression on her face " but that's a muggle book" she said quietly .

Malfoy gave a exasperated sigh " Yes Granger, Im fully aware it is a muggle novel, but contrary to your previous beliefs I am quite fond of Muggle literature . I thoroughly enjoyed the Grimm's Fairy Tales if you must know"

Hermione was silent for a few moments " well I just never took you for someone who enjoyed a good book, let alone Muggle Fairy Tales or even Romance Novel's" she said to him .

Malfoy studied her for a moment and was about to open his mouth to reply when Ginny suddenley appeared in the doorway of the carriage. She looked between the two of them for a moment, confusion on her face before her eyes hardened " There you are Hermione, Neville , Luna and I are sitting down the way. We have been waiting for you, when you didn't show up we got worried something happened and I decided to come look for you, Hes not bothering you is he?" she said accussion directed at Malfoy. Before Hermione could reply Malfoy spoke up with venom in his voice as he spat out " why would I bother the likes of her Weasley.. She's nothing but a Stupid Know It all Mudblood"

With that Hermione stood up and glared at Draco " And here I thought for just a moment you had finally started to grow up Malfoy.. Im not sure why they even are letting Death Eater scum like you return the school in the first place, but obviously you haven't changed a single bit and are still the Vial and Cruel FERRET you were before" and with that she stormed out of the carriage. Ginny looked at Draco a moment and before she turned to leave she said " Do us all a favor Malfoy and go back to London when we get to Hogsmeage" and with that she followed after Hermione.

Draco gave a sigh of frustration and punished himself mentally. He knew he shouldn't of said what he had about Granger but with Weaslettes Accussion he just had let his temper get the best of him. He had strangely enjoyed the short conversation he and Granger had been having before they had been interrupted. He shook the thought off though and picked up his book and began reading again sitting in silence on his own for the remainder of the trip to Hogwarts.

Hermione was furious as she stormed into the Carriage with her Friends Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood . She sat down next to Luna with a huff. Neville and Luna giving each other a look of confusion . Ginny followed her in mere moments after and said " Don't let Malfoy get under your skin Mione, he is a perfectly good waste of space. What were you doing in there with him anyway?" she asked as she sat down next to Neville. Hermione sighed " I was looking for you when I saw him sitting in the Carriage. He told me to stop staring and come in or go on my way, and I joined him and we started talking a little before you showed up. He had been decently civil to me until he made his comment"

Ginny nodded her head and thought a moment before she spoke again " why is he even here anyway. Why would he be allowed to come back to the school?" she asked . Hermione just shrugged her shoulders " No clue, I hadnt got around to asking. And even if I had I doubt he would of told me anyway" she muttered.

"Its part of his Probation" came the soft dreamy voice of Luna. " He has to complete his final year of school, and partake in 400 hours of community service and do three years of probation to keep out of Azkaban and if he doesn't comply he will serve 5 years, Daddy did a article about It in the Quibbler. They figured being he was as young as he is that his involvement in the war was out of fear for himself and his family. His father got 15 years in Azkaban and his mother got 1 year of house arrest due to the fact she lied to Voldemort about Harry being dead " She stated.

They all sat in silence after that, Hermione hadnt kept up with what had happened with all the death eaters that were still alive after the war ended. She had left to find her parents in Australia after Fred, and Remus and Tonks funerals. She had only returned a couple weeks ago after failing to remove the memory charm off of them. She figured they were safe for now and she would go back the following summer and try again after doing more research on memory charms.

The trolley finally arrived around 2:30 pm and they all bought their sweets and sat around and talked amongst each other until they arrived at the Hogsmeage Station. As she stepped off the train and made her way to the Carriages she knew that this year was going to be another crazy and wild one. Not in the same way as her previous years but still it was going to be crazy. But she shrugged the thought off for the moment and decided to enjoy her first night back at Hogwarts.

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please leave your comments and thoughts in the Reviews. I am not 100% sure when ill have the next chapter posted. As I am currently rewriting this story and my Tom Riddles Only Love. I hope the chapter was satisfactory in length and all. Im currently writing from my Mobile Device. So it tends to be more difficult. But I am trying. Hope to hear from you all soon! -12fuckedducks**


End file.
